The Doctor's Stuck in Equestria
by PewdieLover13
Summary: The Doctor has made a wrong turn and ends up in a pony filled universe. He goes on an adventure with a pony named Ditzy Doo, and has to figure out how to get back home. Will the Doctor make it back to Earth? (Sadly, there aren't any Daleks or Prisoner Zero, or any of the enemy's from Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello~" A grey pony with bright blonde hair was in front of me. I shook my head and thought about what had happened. "You alright? You look fuzzled..." She said. I stared at her. An unusual amount of chemicals inside of her. Her eyes are quite messed up and her snout is crunched in confusion.

"Uh... Yes. Who are you?"

"Well, who are you?"

"Why, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Just... The Doctor..."

"Hmm..." Her nose crunched again as she looked me over. She looked past me and her pupils dilated in surprise. I turned my head to look at the Blue Police Box behind me.

"Ah, yes..." She ran up to it and looked it over. I looked at her and upon her flank was a cluster of bubbles. I was stunned. Bubbles? She quickly turned around to see me looking at her flank. She Blushed deeply and hid her flank with her tail. She quickly recovered and was happy. "Where do you come from?"

"Um... Earth..."

"But this is Earth... I think..." She dug at the ground with her hoove. I tilted my head at her.

"Where am I?" I asked professorially.

"PonyVille." I shuddered.

"What?"

"PonyVille. In fact, you might as well be from there!" She pointed to my flank. I looked behind and saw an Hour-Glass. Half filled, half empty. My eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" I looked at my feet and there were hooves. This entire time I thought I was still human! The girl pony held up a small piece of mirror from the ground and faced it at me. I was a pony! My heart raced. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" She dropped the mirror piece and looked at me, curious.

((Ditzy's point of veiw))

The brown pony before me was quite shocked. I thought he was from Canterlot or Manehatten. He seems surprised. "I'm... I'm a foolish pony! A girl's toy!" I tilted my head and his words spilled out.

"Huh? You didn't notice it?" I asked. "I thought you were from somewhere else!"

"Where might I come from?"

"Well, there's canterlot and Manehatten." I tried to focus my eyes, but failed. The 'Doctor' looked disgusted, but then I must've made a face because he was on a quick recovery.

"What is your name?"

"D-Ditzy..."

"Ditzy? What kind of name is that?" He started to laugh.

"It's /my/ name! That's what kind of name it is!" He shut up and my eyes had focused, but I hardly noticed from my fury at him. I noticed myself doing this and calmed down, my vision going blurry from my distorted eyes. "Let's get you somewhere safe." I turned and started to walk towards PonyVille when I heard him grunting. I turned my head and looked behind me.

He was trying to pick up something off the ground, but failing perfectly. I walked over, more of a silly trot, and picked it up for him. He was amazed. "How can you do that?! I can't pick up a bloody thing with these!" He motioned to his hooves. I smiled.

"Well, it's easy. You just... pick it up..." I stared at him. He was confused. "Okay, or you can do this." I set the 'thing' down and picked it up with my mouth. "See?"

"Fascinating!" I set it back down and rolled it over to him.

"What is that, anyways?"

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver. What do you think it is?!"

"Sorry..." My hair covered my face, my ears went flat, and my tail lowered. I felt bad for having him yell at me.

(Doctor's POV)

Ditzy was depressed all of a sudden. "I'm terribly sorry. I wouldn't imagine someone like you knowing and understanding what this device is or does." She perked up and stared at me quizzically.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Now, let's have a tour, shall we?" She smiled and squealed. Her wings flapped slightly and she hovered above the ground.

"Come on then!" She darted towards a small village and I manages to sprint and keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

We came to a small town, quite fascinating, the towns people, the decor, everything seemed alright. 'Why would the Tardis send me here? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong.'

"-apple fritters, apple pies, apple cider- OHH! You should try the Apple Cider!" Ditzy had been rambling on while I thought. I sighed silently and interrupted her.

"Ditzy,"

"Yes?" She turned to me, her eyes distorted as usual.

"Do you perhaps have something that would make a nice breakfast?" She made a face. "Like Bacon and Eggs?"

"I could... bake you some eggs." She giggled and stared at me.

"That's right, bacon comes from pigs which are related in the pony environment, they couldn't kill one of their own kind." I muttered so she couldn't here.

"What?"

"So, anyways! Do you have any English muffins?"

"Muffins?! We have muffins! We have chocolate, blueberry, strawberry, banana, peaches, pears, mango, coconut, and especially-"

"Ditzy, those are plenty of choices..."

"BRAN!" She made a disgusted face and said the word with anger. I could quickly tell that she hated Bran muffins.


End file.
